


You're Not My Captain

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: He Who Sails [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha!Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Beta!Gally, Dedicated to Danielle, Dom!Newt, Hate Sex, M/M, Omega!Thomas, Resentment, Revenge, omega!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to O Captain, My Captain.</p><p>Gally found out Newt was the mastermind of Thomas' teasing. Gally goes to get revenge. Newt teaches him Omegas aren't as fragile as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Way to go, Danielle. Ruining TMR fanfiction one request at a time. Bravo.
> 
> For everyone else, have some hate sex. And anger. And hate. Lots of that.

Gally watched them endlessly. Thomas and Minho. The perfect Alpha/Omega pairbond. They were bloody inseparable, tied to each other so closely that they didn't leave each other's side anymore. He wanted that. He wanted an Omega to submit so wholly to him that they were lost without him. 

"I can see the wheels spinning in your head when you get power-hungry." He turned to face Newt, who was looking back at him evenly. "Try to get in the middle of that and I'll throw you off the Cliffs. Got it?"

"What makes you think I'd get between them? I haven't yet, so why would I start now?"

"Because you're a selfish bastard." Newt snapped back. Gally scowled in return, turning away again to watch Thomas dozing in Minho's arms.  

"I don't need your shucking opinion, Omega."

Sharp pain erupted through his knee almost as soon as the words left his mouth. Newt's hand covered his mouth, muffling the surprised cry. To his neck, there was the press of cold, uneven steel. Newt's cold breath made the hair on the back of his neck rise, but not as much as the ice and venom in his voice did. 

"Everything in the Maze is dangerous,  _Beta_. Best remember that."

He gasped for air as soon as he was let go, but when he whirled around to confront Newt, the smaller boy was gone. 

* * *

Gally was quiet that night, keeping himself away from Newt or any of the other Omegas. Of course this meant Thomas was out of his sight, but maybe it was time to stop looking at something he would never have. Minho's claim was high enough on his neck not to get collared by his shirt nor shadowed by his jawline in the light of day. Clear, possessive and obvious. The Alpha would take no chances that his Omega was stolen.

Gally sighed. 

"I think I'll just go join Thomas." Chuck said suddenly, standing. He went over to the Omega, cuddling up to his side. Thomas lifted an arm and let the kid practically snuggle him while he, himself, was under Minho's arm. 

"Keep your voice down, shank! Gally'll hear you!"

"Well, it wasn't right what Newt did!"

"You don't even know for sure it was Newt, slinthead."

"It was! I seen all three of 'em laughing together after Gally'd gone. They were playing with him, I swear."

"Nah! Why would Thomas do that? Or Minho? They're mated! No sane Alpha lets his Omega flirt with anything that's not an Omega, too."

"I don't know if you've met Thomas yet, but that boy can't be told anything. You can't contain him."

"Minho obviously can."

"Minho's lovedrunk on that idiot. He'd do anything Thomas says."

"Still, you don't know what Newt had to do with their conversation."

"He ployed them into it, I promise."

Gally stood, silent and quiet. Of course it was Newt. Newt's mission was to make his life hell. He sure picked a klunking way of going about it. 

* * *

"You did it, didn't you?"

Newt sighed, then rolled his eyes. "Did  _what_ , Gally?"

"Played Thomas and Minho to make me miserable."

"I don't  _play_ people."

"Thomas was mated before he even came to me, wasn't he?"

"That's none of your concern-"

"You made me into an idiot out there!"

Newt scowled. "I don't need to do anything for that to happen."

Gally snarled and Newt hissed. The larger boy charged, but he almost completely forgot that Newt was, in his core, a Runner. And the Omega was off like greased lightning.

* * *

Shuck, Newt was fast. When he finally caught up, Newt was inside the Den. It was eerie and quiet, too still for the person hiding within. 

"Come out you filthy, lying shank."

He found himself thrown into the closest wall, which rattled with the impact. "I'm very clean and I've never lied."

"You lied to get Thomas and Minho to play me!"

Newt grinned. "I didn't have to manipulate them. I  _asked_ them if they'd like to play along in my little game. You were beautiful in it, by the way."

Gally jumped Newt again, but this time managed to get him pinned down on the mountain of pillows. 

"Liar!"

Newt's eyes narrowed and a well-placed knee and elbow had Gally toppling to his left. Within seconds, Newt was on top of him. The Omega grabbed him by the throat. 

"You want an Omega that bad, huh? You'll do anything it takes to get  _your_ way." Newt snarled at him, white teeth flashing and black eyes shining with rage. "You want to know what it's like to have an Omega in Heat on you, to have them all submissive for you." Both hands around his neck squeezed. "You don't  _deserve_ to know what that feels like. You aren't  _worth_ that much. All you do is bully and force your way. I'm here to tell you to back yourself up. I'm not the largest guy in the Glade, I'll give you that." Newt s _queezed_ and Gally's head really started to pound, black creeping in on the edge of his vision. "But I will  _level_ anyone who dares to think they're better than anyone else just because of gender or weight or height or any other shitty contrived reasons you come up with."

"I hate you." Gally whispered, on the edge of unconsciousness. 

Newt let him go and stood up. "Good."

Gally sputtered and coughed, trying his best to regain his composure. Even through his clearing daze, he could see Newt strip himself of his clothes, piercing him with a cold and mirthless gaze. "Wh-" He coughed hard. "What are you doing?"

Newt smirked, the expression cruel on his face, before he dropped onto his hands and knees, crawling back up Gally and forcing him down. "I was the first Omega here,  _Beta_. I learned a lot about this myself, a lot about what an Alpha or a Beta is willing to do. You've been here a while, but not  _that_ long."

Despite being the one fully dressed and larger, Gally cowered back. "What do you mean?"

"In an Omega's Heat, the Alpha is there to  _serve_. A Heat doesn't belong to the Alpha or Beta. It's the Omega's to share, to give. The other two? They aren't entitled to a  _damn_ thing. You think all Omegas are weak, wilting flowers? Well then. This is going to be  _educational_."

* * *

His hands were tied behind his back, making it painful to lay there and painful to move. God, but he  _wanted._  

Newt was above him, on his knees, riding Gally's face. 

"Suck like you  _mean_ it, you worthless Beta!" Newt hissed, forcing Gally up higher by the hair. "Don't waste an ounce of my slick. I'll punish you for it, I swear."

Gally didn't doubt that. He craned his neck, pushing himself up higher and his tongue on farther. Newt rewarded him with a groan, lowering himself back down to a manageable and comfortable level. 

"That's right,  _boy_. Work me. Mmm . . . Yeah, like that . . . "

Gally moaned at the praise, his hips bucking uncontrolled below him. Suddenly, Newt got off. Fear gripped him. Had he displeased the Omega? Had he violated another unspoken rule? Was there something he'd done to question Newt's supremacy and control over him here?

Newt grinned down at him, savouring the startled and nervous gaze. "Mmm, you've been good, haven't you?"

Gally nodded, knowing (thanks to the welts forming on the side of his head) that he was to say nothing. 

"You'll do exactly as I say, yeah?"

Gally nodded again. Newt's grin became a smirk. 

"That's right. Bloody shank.  _I'm_ the one in charge."

Newt drew down and gripped his belt, quickly doing away with the obstruction and popping out the button. His teeth latched onto the zipper, pulling it down in a long, slow tease that would have had Gally thrash under any other circumstances. He let the metal fall from between his teeth, teeth bared in a feral grin. 

"Who are you here to serve?"

"You!"

"And who am I?"

"Please . . . Please, master!"

Newt climbed back up him, grabbing a fistful of his hair before yanking it harshly. "Shucking right."

The Omega drew back, lining himself up with Gally's cock. 

"Work."

The Beta struggled to get his feet under him, but when he did, he sheathed himself in Newt's slick, open warmth. 

"Not as much as it looked like." Newt muttered after a moment.

"Huh?"

Newt smirked coldly. "I've had better. I'm  _mated_ to better."

Gally snarled and snapped his hips up. Newt took the buck with fluid motion, not seeming particularly interested. 

"That's all?" He chuckled. Gally had forgotten in the foreplay exactly why he hated Newt so much, why the smaller boy was the one on top. "You're pretty pathetic, even for a Beta.  _Thomas_ had a better dick."

Gally snarled again, trying to either buck Newt off or make him moan. He wasn't entirely sure which. 

"Thomas was a much better lay. Even for an Omega, he was thick and long, reached everything I needed him to. Can yours even see it from down there?"

"Shut up!"

Newt's smirk transformed into a scowl with frightening quickness. He pulled off and wrapped a hand around the head of his cock. The pressure was heavenly for maybe thirty seconds before the Omega's hand tightened mercilessly. A high, repentant and pained yelp broke from the Beta. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let me go! Let me go, please!"

Ten more seconds and Newt released him. All of his air rushed from him. He gasped and panted, fighting back tears. 

"Watch who you talk to, Beta." Newt warned lowly. 

* * *

It seemed to go on for hours. Newt would tease him up to the edge, he'd reply with something unsavoury and pay for it in the currency of pain. One would think he would learn after the first time. He didn't. 

Night had even fallen. Or, as much night as this artificial prison would allow. No stars and no moon made for a bland evening. 

"Planning on being mouthy again?"

Gally shook his head fiercely. If he stayed like this any longer, either his arms or cock would fall off. He wasn't even sure which one would be first. 

Newt removed himself again, taking him in hand. It seemed even Newt had grown tired of their game and simply wanted this over. He pumped him hard and fast. 

"Please . . . " Gally whispered, breathless. "Please . . . "

"Since you've been so cooperative this time . . . I suppose I can allow it."

Newt wouldn't allow him inside his body when he came. Newt didn't want foul and foreign seed inside himself when he could easily take to child with it. He wasn't going to swallow it either, because all of this mess was Gally's, and he would be the one to clean it. 

* * *

Once he came back to himself, he looked around for Newt. The boy was standing just off to the side, fully dressed and unruffled, as if none of this had happened. For some reason, that irked him more than the cool, detached expression or the calm confidence in his stance. 

"Awake then, yeah?"

The blonde rolled him over, untying the ropes. 

"Thanks." He forced the sound past a raw and aching throat. 

Newt just turned towards the exit, his stride easy and unobstructed, as if he didn't have a cock in him for God knows how long. When he pushed the door open, Gally was hit with a realization. 

"You didn't come."

Newt looked back at him, blank and devoid of anything. 

"You can't satisfy me."

And he was gone. 

* * *

Thomas was the first person to catch his gaze. Something in his face must have given it away, because the other Omega was beside him in an instant. 

"What happened? I saw Gally go after you and I wasn't sure . . . "

Newt smiled, placid once more. "That's fine. I dealt with him. He also shouldn't bother the Omegas anymore. Make sure to tell me if he does, okay?"

Thomas nodded slowly, hand unconsciously rubbing at his mate mark in a new nervous habit. As if summoned, Minho appeared. 

"What did you do to Gally?"

"I . . . " Newt chuckled. "Well, I made sure he was  _educated_ in Omegas."

The mates looked at each other, confused, before looking back to him. He just smiled and walked off to check on Alby again. 


End file.
